In Fact
by Kiryhara
Summary: Gokudera Hayato se enamoró de Miura Haru el día que ella casi le rompe la nariz. Miura Haru no pensó en Gokudera Hayato como un posible novio hasta una hora antes de que él se confesara.


**¿Quién diría que en serio me entraría la inspiración para escribir sobre estos dos? ¡Y pensar que tengo otro fic horneándose para esta pareja! Bueno, los dejo con esto que salió después de un juego de verdad o reto con unos amigos. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes. **

* * *

**In fact.**

.

.

.

A decir verdad, Gokudera Hayato se enamoró de Miura Haru el día que ella casi le rompe la nariz.

Es el primer día de clases después de pasar un verano horrible en infestado de mosquitos—pero bueno, por lo menos lo pasó casi todos los días con Tsuna—y el adolescente camina por las calles distante, frío y un poco enfurruñado porque su preciado jefe no asistirá a clase, debido a que está enfermo, dejándolo sólo; bueno, con el idiota de beisbol, pero no aprecia mucho su compañía. Camina solo por la bulliciosa ciudad, tratando de ignorar los chillidos de los niños que van a la escuela y los constantes impulsos de "¡Ten un buen día!" por algunos padres preocupados.

Él sabe que nunca escuchará eso, y se dice a sí mismo que no le importa en lo más mínimo, porque ya no es un niño y su época de destrucción y autocompasión por todos sus problemas familiares ha quedado completamente en el pasado. Ahora tiene un lugar en la familia Vóngola, y eso es todo lo que debe importarle.

Él pasa junto a las hordas de niños lloriqueantes y quejumbrosos que ruegan por no dejar a sus amados padres, burlándose de su patética debilidad, e ignorando a las masas de niñas egocéntricas que lo miran casi babeando mientras él se acerca a las puertas de su instituto.

Y ahí es cuando lo oye.

Los sonidos apagados y distintivos de una pelea; de pies raspando la tierra y voces mezcladas con malas intenciones. Es tan extraño que una pelea se forme a esa hora de la mañana—y que él no esté involucrado—, que se detiene un momento solo para escuchar lo que está sucediendo.

Para su sorpresa, encuentra que una de las voces es femenina.

—¡No toques eso!

La voz es molesta, inconfundiblemente femenina e inconfundiblemente furiosa.

—¿O qué? No puedes hacer nada con ese estúpido traje puesto —otra voz, masculina, se burla.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —ella es interrumpida por algo y luego el sonido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo lo alcanza. Ella ha sido empujada, se da cuenta.

A Gokudera no le gusta la idea de que las chicas sean maltratadas. Se dice a sí mismo que eso es lo que piensa, pero parece que no puede hacer retroceder la imagen de una mujer pálida, demacrada, pero aún hermosa, sonriéndole débilmente cuando piensa esto.

Sin embargo, lo que lo hace querer interferir fue lo siguiente.

—¡Hahi! ¡No lo dañes, Haru pasó horas haciéndolo!

La mujer estúpida, haciendo gala de su estupidez, se ha metido en una riña por algo que probablemente era su culpa. Para empezar, ella no debería haberse transferido a la secundaria Namimori solo para perseguir al Décimo. Pero, pese a su disgusto, se encuentra caminando hacia ella.

—¡Hay que destruir la basura, niña! —la voz masculina silba.

Mientras se mueve al lugar, Gokudera ve a Haru levantarse del suelo, la tierra se mueve bajo su palma mientras se apoya en sus manos y levanta su cuerpo hacia arriba. Aunque parece que le es difícil, considerando el disfraz gigante que la muy estúpida—por una razón desconocida—ha decidido usar.

—¡El nombre de Haru no es niña! —Miura gruñe y por una fracción de segundo, el peliplata debate si realmente debería interferir o no. La castaña suena bastante capaz de manejarlo sola. Al segundo siguiente, descarta la posibilidad y se dice a sí mismo que una chica, no importa cuán fuerte suene—o sea—, no puede manejar a tres adolescentes más fuertes físicamente que ella.

—¡No me importa cómo te llames, niña rara! —el chico le gruñe y Hayato aprovecha el momento para intervenir.

—¿Por qué demonios te metes en problemas, mujer estúpida?

La mirada chocolate de Haru se conecta con la de él, un poco esperanzada. —¡Gokudera-san! —no obstante, sus ojos adquieren un vestigio de ira. —¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es una mujer estúpida!

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿El chico lindo viene a defenderla? —uno de los matones se burla de él, pero no le hace caso. El chico es escoria.

–No —el joven Vóngola niega con la cabeza y se vuelve hacia ellos, observando un traje idéntico al que la castaña estaba usando, solo que este estaba rasgado. Así que eso era el motivo de la pelea. Él cierra los ojos, un poco irritado por todo esto —. Estoy diciendo que, si esta estúpida mujer tuviera un poco de cerebro, entendería que esos disfraces que se pone son ridículos y que, lo máximo que puede lograr con ellos, es hacer que personas estúpidas como ustedes, la molesten. Habría molestado al Décimo con esta grandísima mierda si él estuviese aquí.

Él asiente para sí mismo en su cabeza, felicitándose mentalmente por un trabajo bien hecho. Quizá con esto, logre darle un poco de sentido a Miura y la haga dejar de pensar que su jefe tiene que disfrazarse a la par con ella—porque, seguramente, el segundo traje era para Tsuna—. Hay un silencio aturdido en torno a ellos después de sus palabras, y él lo toma como señal para irse. Después de todo, él cumplió con su deber, abrirle los ojos a ella y lograr que dejaran de molestarla.

Se da vuelta para irse.

—¡Tú, Bakadera!

El grito es inesperado y él se da vuelta rápidamente cuando la voz de la castaña resuena en el lugar, haciendo que incluso sus agresores se encogieran ante el sonido. Lo siguiente que ve son ojos marrones ardiendo de rabia y luego...

¡BAM!

Un puño se conecta en su rostro. Miura acaba de golpear su nariz, se da cuenta aturdido. Por supuesto que ha tenido incontables peleas con la niña, pero realmente ella nunca lo había agredido físicamente—sin contar, por supuesto, los jalones ocasionales de cabello—. Se desliza hacia atrás por la fuerza del puñetazo inesperado, golpeando la pared detrás de él con un sonido sordo. Conmocionado, se lleva una mano a la nariz dolorida y sangrante y gira la cabeza—se dio la vuelta cuando ella lo golpeó—y mira a su agresora.

La mujer estúpida está parada justo enfrente suyo, con el espeso cabello castaño recogido en su cabeza, flequillo colgando peligrosamente en sus ojos. Ojos que lo miran con el mayor odio y furia que jamás haya visto. Su cara está sonrojada, y abre sus labios rosados y, con una voz más terrible que cualquier otra que Hayato haya escuchado, procede a insultarlo. Los agresores—a los que ella debió haber golpeado de esa forma—ya se habían marchado.

—¡Tonto neandertal! ¡¿Quién piensas que eres?! ¡¿cómo te atreves a decirle a Haru esas cosas?! ¡A Haru le gusta hacer sus trajes y lo seguirá haciendo, sin importar que haya idiotas como tú que no pueden respetar los gustos ajenos!

Su pecho está agitado y se ve bastante agotada, pero Gokudera no escucha ninguna de sus furiosas palabras porque está demasiado ocupado mirándola, de verdad; esta vez, de verdad la está mirando. Nunca se detuvo a detallar a Miura. La catalogó como la mujer estúpida enamorada de su jefe. Pero ahora se encuentra hipnotizado por esta pequeña chica, impresionante y asombrosa en su furia. Ella no es muy diferente a él. Explosiva como dinamita. Furiosa como la tormenta. Y, estando cara a cara con este calor, este fuego, olvida cómo respirar y se vuelve incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa que no sea mirar esos ojos ardientes y llenos de ira.

Finalizada su perorata, Haru se da vuelta y se aleja, aun enojada, sin esperar si realmente él tenía algún insulto que devolver—como todas las veces que discutían—.

—Hombre, ¿te atacó Godzila? —Yamamoto le dijo nada más verlo entrar al salón de clases, seguido de su estúpida risa.

—Cállate, idiota.

Para cuando Hayato llega a casa ese día, su nariz se ha vuelto de un color púrpura feo y manchado que hace que su rostro se vea hinchado.

Miura Haru, se da cuenta, tiene un poderoso puño de izquierda.

No le rompió la nariz, por lo menos. Amén por eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A decir verdad, Miura Haru no pensó en Gokudera Hayato como un posible novio hasta una hora antes de que él se confesara.

Su primera impresión de él no era agradable en lo absoluto. No hablaba para nada de la admiración posterior que ella desarrollará por él, o incluso de la parte de su corazón que él eventualmente poseerá.

Su primera impresión de él es que ella lo va a matar.

O bueno, casi, porque eventualmente se acostumbra a su horrible presencia. Tenía que, si quería seguir al lado de su príncipe azul.

Él la insulta cada vez que puede, insulta a su amor por Tsuna-san, insulta sus gustos por los pasteles y el gusto por disfrazarse y, en general, le deja muy claro que la odia.

Entonces ella, una vez, harta de Gokudera y su mala leche—y desilusionada, porque pensó que ese día había llegado el caballero plateado a salvarla—, tira su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás y golpea su puño tan fuerte como puede en su rostro, para después lanzarse en un ataque de gritos que aparentemente lo dejaron mudo por una vez.

Es solo después de que ella se aleja y empieza a relajarse que su mente vuelve y se da cuenta de que acaba de golpear a Gokudera, cuando a ella realmente no le gusta implementar la violencia—por eso siempre defiende a Lambo de los ataques del mismo demonio plateado—.

Un segundo después, ella decide que no le importa.

¡Él se lo merecía!

Y, durante algunas reuniones posteriores en la casa de Tsuna, Haru se niega a hablar con Gokudera, optando por darse la vuelta y marcharse cada vez que ve que es posible que queden solos.

Al comienzo de su segundo año en el instituto Namimori, la castaña llega temprano a clase. Están próximos para el festival escolar y Kyoko aceptó disfrazarse con ella. Está muy feliz ultimando los detalles de su traje, cuando una voz la congela en seco.

—Hablabas en serio sobre seguir con esa estupidez.

Su cuerpo se encoge de furia y levanta su cabeza para enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué está él tan temprano en la escuela? Está más allá del entendimiento de la chica. Una ceja plateada se levanta, esperando a que ella diga algo, pero no lo hace. Entones se queda allí, observando en silencio como una sombra mientras ella recoge sus cosas para irse a otro lugar.

—¿No vas a continuar?

—¿Estás aquí para molestar a Haru? No, gracias.

Ella casi escupe las palabras hacia él, sus ojos oscuros y su boca en una línea sombría.

Se miran el uno al otro por un segundo, y luego él suspira.

—Bien, hagamos una tregua, Miura. Son tus gustos, aunque estúpidos, pero los respeto.

Haru se dirige a la salida del salón en donde está él. —Haru acepta tus disculpas —hace una pausa de medio instante, y luego continúa alejándose sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás para ver si la está siguiendo, aunque escucha su gruñido diciéndole que él no se está disculpando. Honestamente, a ella no le importa.

O al menos, eso es lo que se dice a sí misma.

Pero dos semanas después, cuando comienza la temporada de exámenes y todos se reúnen a estudiar en casa de Tsuna, ella lo atrapa mirándola, y eso le da un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago.

Un mes después, ella se enferma por permanecer mucho tiempo en la lluvia debido a que se acababa de enterar que los sentimientos de Tsuna finalmente habían alcanzado a la linda Kyoko. Sabía que eso eventualmente pasaría, pero el sentimiento de tristeza se hizo igualmente presente. Pero, aunque Gokudera la regaña por hacer que su preciado Décimo se preocupe, igual le lleva medicina y la visita regularmente hasta que estuvo mejor.

Dos días después, en su decisión en seguir adelante y desearles toda la felicidad a su mejor amiga y a su—por siempre y para siempre—príncipe azul, Haru compra un montón de pasteles de chocolate. Está segura que no quiere estar sola para comerlos, así que revisa la lista de sus contactos en el teléfono y, extrañamente, decide llamar al Guardián de la Tormenta, invitándolo a pasar el rato con ella.

Él se niega rotundamente.

Sin embargo, aparece tres horas después en la puerta de su casa.

Es un comienzo difícil, pero se siente atraída por el niño solitario y distante. Con una paciencia que solo ella puede tener con él, se abre paso en su mundo y encuentra su propio lugar con él.

No son tan diferentes después de todo.

Y no es sino hasta varios años después de que Sawada Tsunayoshi asume su mandato como el Décimo Vóngola, que a Haru se le ocurre la idea de una relación con el peliplata. Al principio, ella se burla de la idea y se dice a sí misma que deje de pensar locamente y se concentre en la fiesta que estaban dando para el nuevo jefe de una familia influyente en el mundo de la mafia.

Pero el pensamiento es persistente y se escabulle al primer plano de su mente en varios momentos inoportunos. Gokudera no parece darse cuenta cuando casi rebana uno de sus dedos en el momento en el que ella estaba ocupada cortando un trozo de pastel y al siguiente él estaba junto a ella, hablándole.

La idea gira alrededor de su cerebro, arrastrando imágenes de ella y Gokudera, los dedos entrelazados, o Hayato mirándola con adoración, o sonriéndole, ella y él enredados en un abrazo tan fuerte que no puede decir dónde termina y comienza el Guardián.

Le arde la cara y se tambalea hacia atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón martilleando. El peliplata deja de hablar y se acerca a ella, con la más breve mirada de preocupación en sus ojos—aunque no se sabe realmente—. Él logra atraparla antes de que toque el suelo, y entonces obtiene una vista perfecta de sus rasgos bien definidos, los ojos esmeralda intensos, el cabello plateado pecaminosamente perfecto y suave a la vista, y su corazón salta a su garganta.

Haru se da cuenta, mientras lo mira a los ojos, que tal vez, _tal vez _la idea no sea tan loca después de todo.

Luego se da cuenta y comprende que tiene que salir de aquí antes de hacer algo estúpido que arruinará su…amistad, por ponerlo de alguna forma. Una asociación que ha tardado demasiado en construir para ser destruida ahora.

Ella pone una excusa estúpida para irse (su mente está demasiado turbia con la revelación) y se da vuelta para correr lejos, muy lejos de él, apenas entendiendo que sus rostros están muy cerca y que Gokudera no la ha soltado.

Y luego, así como así, la está besando.

Él le tira de la espalda por un brazo que ha enganchado y le susurra una confesión casi inaudita: —¿Qué mierda me has hecho, Miura Haru?

Y luego su boca está sobre la de ella, hambrienta, urgente, desesperada. Ella se inclina a medias porque él está tibio y todo a su alrededor es frío, y luego se inclina el resto del camino porque decide que se siente tan bien, cálido y _muy bien_. Aparentemente, ella ha hecho lo que se supone que debe hacer, porque de repente Gokudera se convierte en manos ásperas que la tocan y una lengua inquisitiva y un susurro apenas perceptible de "Te quiero" en sus labios hasta que se siente como si los suyos estuvieran haciendo lo mismo, pronunciando la misma confesión, y tal vez lo es, porque Hayato está presionando contra ella con más fuerza. Luego comprende que está besándose con Gokudera Hayato, a quien ella no podía ver ni en pintura, en una fiesta, donde cualquier curioso podría verlos.

Un segundo después decide que no le importa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De hecho, Gokudera Hayato se enamoró de Miura Haru el día que ella casi le rompe la nariz.

De hecho, Miura Haru no pensó en Gokudera Hayato como un posible novio hasta una hora antes de que él se confesara.

Cuando anuncian su relación a los miembros de su familia, Reborn, en una exhibición completamente inusual, levanta las manos en el aire y suelta un suspiro como "¡Finalmente!"


End file.
